Release
by Aquiel1
Summary: This is a story exploring Rachel's thoughts on Frank; from why he left, to whether he'll ever come back.


Disclaimer: Hal and Southern Star own them all, as much as I wish they didn't.

Notes: Not much explanation with this one. Just some thoughts on what happened after Frank left...and I haven't seen this episode yet, so if there's something terribly wrong with it, then you'll know why, and feel free to correct me!

I've come to think of Rachel as someone who finds it hard to express her opinions, especially where relationships are concerned. Anyway, If she were to write a letter to Frank, I don't think she'd necessarily go and pour her heart out, but reveal her opinions in a round about kind of way. Just my two cents worth...

Oh, and the song is by Tim McGraw-how perfect is that?!

Feedback is always welcome:-)

_Release_

By: [Aquiel][1]

_Frank,_

_Hey, how are ya? Yeah, I know, that's probably not the best way to start a letter like this, but I'm a little nervous ya see; I've never done this before._

_So, is everything going alright out there on the water? Syksie said the waters down and around Venezuela were pretty rough, so, well, I guess I'm saying just be careful ok? I don't need you to do and drown on me or anything._

_Yeah well, work's been fine I guess; they stuck me with that bloke; Jack Christy. You remember him don't ya? Yeah I reckon you would. I guess we're getting along fine, he's neater than you ever were, that's for damn sure. Bloody hell you were a messy person. That I won't miss._

_Much._

_Anyway, here I am freezing my arse off in the dark, damn, it must be about midnight, and I'm talking about work. I guess some things never change right? Or at least that's what I thought._

_And then one day you up and announce you're gonna sail off to Venezuela. Hell, you could have knocked me over with a whisper that day. Venezuela, c'mon Frank, what does Venezuela have that you can't find right here?_

_Albeit it's a hell of a lot hotter, and they've got those nice white sandy beaches everyone loves. And the girls, can't forget about those. So, how many hearts have you broken so far?_

_But really Frank, your job was here, and your friends. They all miss you._

_I'm still here._

_Yeah, I know you asked me to go and all, but you do understand why I couldn't leave, don't you? With David, and everything...and no, work had nothing to do with it. I just couldn't up and leave, even if somewhere, deep inside, the idea was tempting._

_And, well, I'm blubbering on here._

_I guess what I'm trying to say, is, well, things just haven't been the same around here since you left. I could sure use some of that Holloway sense of humour right about now. _

_Because I think I'm about ready to break Frank. I know everyone thinks I'm the strong one and all, but, sometimes it's just so hard to find the strength to keep it up y'know? Sometimes I feel like just letting it all go, taking a deep breath, and letting it all float away._

_Kind of like what you did, sailing away like that. You let it all just go away._

_Anyway, this is going all sentimental on me, so, here's the bottom line. You know me, (sometimes better than you should, but that's another letter in itself) it's kind of difficult saying what I mean to get by, so I think this sums it up well. And before you go laughing at me and everything, it's all Helen's fault. She's been playing this bloody song for the last few weeks; it's by some American Bloke named Tim or something like that. Anyway, maybe it's just because I know it well enough to sing in my sleep, or maybe it's...well, just read this bit and take from it what you will._

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_New wind is gonna find your sail_

_That's where your journey starts_

_Just remember that when you're feeling kinda down yourself ok? Anyway, I should get going. It's late and cold, and I've got to work tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight; it hasn't been coming easy lately. _

_Well, if you happen to read this anytime soon, know that I'm thinking of you, and wishing you well. It's been a hard couple of months here on my own, but I'm getting through. _

_Have Good Dreams my friend._

_Oh, and Frank? Don't tell anyone, my reputation and all, but...I think I miss your messy desk._

_L. Rachel._

_***_  


"Hey Rachel?" a voice in the darkness behind her. She turned and saw Helen standing a few feet away, her face hidden in the shadows. "You ok?" she asked, concerned.

Rachel thought for a moment, and then nodded, a smile beginning to form on her lips. "Yeah Hel. Just clearing up a bit of unfinished business." she reassured quietly, rolling up the weathered piece of parchment.

Helen looked again at her friend, sitting on the edge of the dock. "Ok." she responded, and turned to leave. "If you need to talk, you know where I am." 

"Thanks Hel, I know." Rachel answered, and watched as Helen began her journey back to the building.

Standing up, Rachel placed her letter inside the confines of the glass bottle, and gently traced the outer edge. Letting out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, Rachel inserted the cork, and moved closer to the edge. Unconsciously she noted, that when the wind hit her at a certain time, she could faintly make out the tune of Helen's song, as its haunting lyrics floated their way into Rachel's thoughts. 

Shaking her head, she laughed slightly at her former partner's reaction to what she was about to do. "You're probably going to want to arrest me for littering on the water Holloway." she said, her voice almost unheard in the early morning breeze. 

Holding the bottle in her hands, she brought it to her lips, and kissed it gently, lingering on its smooth side. Finally, she held it back, and with a determined swing, threw the bottle, twisting end over end, watching as it landed with a splash in the dark water below.

And as she saw it disappear into the gentle rocking of the ocean, Rachel whispered words she hoped he would hear, "You know the way home sailor." and she turned and walked away.

Ende

_Please Remember Me ~ Tim McGraw_

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

   [1]: mailto:kmurphy@pei.sympatico.ca



End file.
